Helpless
by moonfan4eva
Summary: A 'helpless' girl with a HUGE secret that could kill her and all the FBI agents. What could go wrong? Oh, yeah. Everything. Reid/OC.


**Helpless**

_**HEEEYYY. SO, WHATS UP? IF YOU LIKE Adele REVIEW! WHY? I'M LISTENING TO Rumour Has It. OKAY. SO, THIS IS MY FIRST CHARACTER WITH THE DASH THINGY (- THAT THING) IN BETWEEN THE NAMES. HER NAME, YOU ASK? Sophia-Ann. ISN'T THAT PERTYFUL? TE-HE. ANYWAYS, REVIEW PEEPZ! IT BOOSTS MY SELF-ESTEEM. BY THE WAY, I WROTE LIKE A QUARTER OF THIS IN A JOURNAL. SO, I'M JUST 'UPDATING' THE ORIGINAL. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE! :D**_

_No ones P.O.V_

Sophia-Ann was running. Possibly for her life. She (literally) ran into BAU members David Rossi and Derek Morgan. "Whoa, there baby girl." Morgan told her, holding her wrists so she wouldn't run into him, or something else (a car, a pole etc). "Let me go! Let me go!" Sophia-Ann said, kicking and pummeling her bony fists. "Calm down. We won't hurt you. Can you tell us your name?" Rossi asked. Slowly, Sophia-Ann stopped fighting and looked up.

The FBI agents got a good look at her for the first time. Her blonde hair looked dirty blonde with caramel highlights. Tears streamed down her pale face. Her irises were bright blue with startlingly dark purple flecks. They looked like they belonged to a cornered animal. Emotions rolled through them: scared, angry, sad, etc. Her elbows, legs, arms and knees were cut, and she looked sickly pale and thin, as if she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Can you tell us your name, sweetheart?" Morgan asked. "Help me! Please!" she said, barely above a whisper. "Can you say that a bit louder?" Rossi asked. "Help me! Please! You have to help me! He'll kill me!" Sophia-Ann said. "Can you tell us who?" Rossi asked. "I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-kn-know his n-n-n-name." She stuttered out. "Can you tell us _your_ name?" Morgan asked. "Sophia-Ann T-T-Taylor." Sophia-Ann said, wiping off some tears shakily.

"Do you know him? Do you know where he works?" Rossi pressed. "He- he works at the bookstore, over there. I-I-I go to the bookstore everyday to r-r-read." Sophia-Ann said. "We could ask Reid. He may go to the bookstore." "Yeah, that's what everyone does. Read." She said, confused. Morgan and Rossi cracked a smile. "Sweetie, Reid is the last name from one of our agents." Morgan explained. "Oh." She said, a small smile tugging on the ends of her lips. She was such a blonde. Well then again, that _was_ her natural hair color.

"Call Reid. Sophia-Ann can tell him what happened." Rossi instructed. Morgan took out his phone. "Hey, Reid. Can you do me a favor? Meet me by the….. What's the name?" Morgan asked Sophia-Ann. "The 'Main Street Bookstore. Where all your satisfaction for books are met.'" Sophia-Ann said immediately. "Reid, I think your gonna like your companion." Morgan said smiling, "It's the 'Main Street Bookstore.'" He added.

After a moment or two, Morgan put away his phone. "Wait here for a few minutes." Rossi said. "W-w-wait!" Sophia-Ann said, holding her hands up, like she didn't get it. "I don't know who you are." She said. "Agent Rossi and Morgan." Morgan said. "And who's my companion?" Sophia-Ann asked. Even when her eyes were red, tears streamed down her face, her hair a mess she still looked determined and suspicious. "Dr. Spencer Reid." Morgan said. "Thanks." She said, walking down to the store.

_Sophia-Ann's P.O.V_

I waited outside the door. "Did Morgan and Rossi send you?" A voice said, scaring me. I jumped and almost punched him, but he ducked. "Sorry. You just scared me." I apologized. "It's fine. Spencer Reid." He added. "Sophia-Ann Taylor. And yes, Rossi and Morgan did send me here." I said. "So you're the victim?" "I- yes." I lied. Well, not fully lied. Don't look at me like that! It's true. "Okay. So, can you tell me what happened?" he asked. "Yeah. Sure." I said, letting my hair cover my face. I made a mental note to take a shower.

"Don't run into any poles." Spencer warned. I smiled. "I won't." I promised. I moved the hair out of my face and I actually saw him. He had short, spiked brown hair (like in Corazon. Personally, I like his hair best that way) and hazel eyes. "Let's go." I said, turning on my heel and walking into the bookstore. "You coming?" I asked over my shoulder. "Y-yeah." Spencer said. We both entered the store. "Hey, Rosie." I told the store owner. "Hello, Sophia-Ann." She said in that funny Spanish accent.

"Did one of your workers ever talk to Sophia?" "You forgot the Ann." I whispered. "Right. Did someone always talk to Sophia-_Ann_?" "Hmm. I think his name was Johnathon Ryia?" "I think that was it." I added. "Did he ever…. Physically hurt Sophia-Ann?" Spencer asked. "Hello? I'm right here, you know." I said. "Sorry." Spencer said.

"No. Never did. Wouldn't harm her in the least bit." Rosie said. I suppressed a flinch. Spencer noticed this, but didn't say a word. "Did he ever emotionally hurt her like make her sad, or something?" Spencer asked, while I roamed the store looking for nothing in particular. Picking up Deep, Dark and Dangerous by Mary Downing Hahn and curled up in a chair and started to read. A few minutes later on page 152 a voice behind me made me jump and the book flew out of my hands losing my page.

"Is it a good book?" he asked, I turned around facing none other than Spencer Reid. "Spencer, you made me drop my book!" I scolded. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "And, yes it is a good book." I added, finding my place and reading again. I tuned out his voice a few minutes later. "Sophia-Ann? Earth to Sophia-Ann!" Spencer said, but it sounded like a whisper. My book was yanked away from me. "Hey!" I protested. "He asked you a question. You may need to pay attention better, Sophia-Ann." Rosie said sternly.

My gaze lowered to the floor. "Sorry." Then I turned my attention to Spencer. "What'd you say?" I asked. "I asked if you knew who-" Just then my phone saved me. I took out my phone. "Excuse a moa." I said. I practically ran out of the store, leaving my book by Spencer's side. "Hello?" I asked. "You can't escape twice." A deep male voice said, followed my harsh, cold laughter.

"Wha-? Who are you?" then as soon as I said it, realization dawned on me. "You! You stay away from me!" I hissed into the phone. "Why, my dear, that's impossible!" he said, his voice dripping with cold amusement. "I told you to leave me alone!" I screamed. Thankfully, I didn't attract any attention. "Go on, Sophia-Ann. Scream at me all you want. I'll find you. I already did once, didn't I?" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, and then threw the phone at the wall, shattering the old phone.

"Sophia-Ann? Are you okay?" Spencer asked, coming outside. I wasn't listening. Instead, I made the happy decision of freaking out. Note the sarcasm. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just _freaking out_!" I shouted, wringing my hands and pacing. "Obviously, something's wrong, Sophia-Ann." Rosie said, looking nervous and worried. "Nothing's wrong." I said, pacing more and more. "Sweetheart, you need to relax." Rosie said.

"I'm fine." I said, stopping wringing my hands. "Maybe you should sit down-" "I'm fine, Spencer!" I snapped. A leaf crackled behind me and I froze. "Yes, Sophia-Ann, listen to your friend. Sit down."  
><em><em>


End file.
